The present invention relates to an assembled multi-use physical fitness exerciser, which can be assembled to provide many kinds of exercise or sporting equipment.
Most kinds of general physical fitness exercisers, such as dumbbells, barbells, chest pulls and skip ropes, have their specific shape and construction according to their unique function and using purpose. For instance, a dumbbell set is constructed of two bells connected by a bar; a barbell is composed of weight plates disposed at both ends of a longer bar; a chest pull includes two handles connected by pieces of pull spring; a skip rope is a piece of rope with two handles at both ends, optionally with weights in the handles.
Owing to the different shape and using purpose, each mentioned physical fitness exercises can be only used independently. When a user wants to do various gymnastics, he is now required to purchase all of the desired sets of physical fitness exercises. This causes a waste of money. In addition, it is not convenient for carrying and storing.